The Day I Fell In Love With The New Girl
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Troy Bolton has always had great friends and a great life but he hates that he doesn't have the right girl but what happens when that all changes when the new girl shows up. Troyella all the way and Might me Rated M later into the series.
1. Chapter 1 New Student

**The Day I Fell In Love With The New Girl**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton is the most popular guy at East High, He's caption of the basketball team and girls just love him but he's also really smart with great friends and a great family but __What happen when a new girl shows up at his school and He starts having feelings for her knowing she just wants a friendship for now until he blurts out that he loves her. Will she fall for him or will their new friendship be over? Will there be romance or Hate. And Will she realized that she feels the same way he does and tell him._

_Find out what happens. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 The New Student]<strong>

**With Troy Bolton and his Best friend Chad on the first day of 11th grade. **

17 year old Charlie(Chad) Danforth walks up to his best friend Troy Bolton who is Caption of the East High wildcats Basketball team while Chad is Co. Caption of the basketball team.

Troy is a nice guy who gets good grades, good looking with bright blue eyes and a nice tone figure and girls just love him and he has a girlfriend named Sharpay Evans who is head cheerleader and drama club Caption and they have been dating for two weeks now.

Chad also gets good grades, girls just love him and he loves girls. Chad is a great guy but he has a girlfriend who is jealous when girls flirt with him.

He's african american with wild curly hair, with gorgeous hazel brown eyes and he has a nice tone figure and he's on the East High's Boy's Dance Team(It's a new thing at East High) Everybody loves to see Chad Dance.

Troy sees his best friend since preschool walking up to him and he smiles as they do their handshake that they always do.

"Hey man how was your summer in Spain with the parents, any hot girls there? Troy asked grinning.

"Hell yeah man but I have Taylor so I wouldn't do that to her. Chad said unsure. Troy stares him confused and chuckles.

"Dude, your playing yourself when it comes to girls. Troy said jokingly and Chad rolls his eyes smirking.

Troy closes his locker and is about to say something when Chad's cell rings and he looks at the number and Troy says is it Taylor and he nods before answering the phone.

Troy shakes his head laughing softly and turns his head to see his girlfriend Sharpay Evans walks up to him and grabs his hand.

"Good morning handsome what's was that about? Sharpay asked her boyfriend of two and half weeks kissing his lips then pulls back and he smiles at her.

"Um, Chad might have something really going on with Taylor. Troy said. Sharpay stares at him shocked and he nods and they walk off to homeroom.

* * *

><p>After a few classes on the first day, it's now lunch and Chad has been texting, talking to Taylor on twitter or Facebook during Free Block. Chad walks into the lunchroom with his girlfriend Taylor holding hands and they walk over to their friends and sit down.<p>

"Hey gang how was your classes? Chad and Taylor asked smiling and they said it was okay. Chad nods and eats his food.

**The next day at East High.**

17 walked into her new high school once again for the past two and half years of moving because of her mom's and dad's job. Gabriella's mom is a Doctor and her dad owns his own Recording Company.

Their family is pretty rich and Gabriella has always been Daddy's little girl and she loves it but she's still a very nice person, really smart, really gorgeous looking with a drop dead sexy figure and she has a great singing voice.

She has a little sister who is 16 and her name is ChanelTamiMariMontez(Played by Selena Gomes) and she's just like Gabriella and they are best friends and Desiree's more of a mama's girl then a Daddy's girl.

They live in the Biggest House in Albuquerque New Mexico and they love their life.

Gabriella is also more of a Punk Rock type girl who wears very dark makeup with highlights in her hair and she doesn't care a a dress code in any school and she's really happy that East High doesn't have a dress code because she likes to wear clothess that show off her figure.

Desiree is sick so she's home. Gabriella got her stuff from the Main office and goes out of the office to find her new locker.

**With Troy walking to his locker. **

Troy Bolton is walking to locker that is on the West Side of the school thinking about what he's doing for the weekend when he bumps into something or somebody and he hears a squeal as the person falls down along with himself and he feels bad because all of their books falls to the ground.

"I'm really sorry I should have seen where I was going. Troy said trying to pick up the books and he stops when he sees a small tan hand that has black nail polish on their nails and he finally looks up and stares into a pool of chocolate brown eyes.

He sees the gorgeous girl staring into his bright ocean blue eyes and hands the book to her and she smiles at him shyly taking it and she stands up fixing her outfit out a little and she moves her hand from her shirt and Troy's blue eyes widen in shock.

. Troy sees that the gorgeous girl has long dark brown flowing hair with a little red highlights in it, with a natural spanish tan skintone with the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes he was already looking in with a body to die just seeing her makes his heart skip a beat.

He roams her body and his eyes close for a second then he opens it to see that he's not dreaming as he sees the beauty with a black and white Chanel stomach shirt that shows off way too much of her tan flat stomach to cover her enormous DD Breast that are not fake at all because she got it from her mom. She has a black lace bra under her shirt.

she's wearing a black mini skirt that shows off her curve but skinny hard rock figure that makes most people think she's some kind of famous model. The skirt shows off her long beautiful tan legs with black Chanel flats on her feet.

He looks right back to her eyes and sees that she has on very black eyeliner on bottom only, with mascara to fan out her long eyelashes. with light red lipglass to bring out her nice thin but soft lips. She's carring her school bag over her shoulders and her smile is amazing.

"Don't worry about I should of looked at where I was going I'm new here and I'm looking for my locker hi I'm Gabriella Montez and you are um? She asked unsure staring into Troy's blue eyes.

Troy stares at her in a daze to hear her Angelic voice but is suprised to see her whole look is different then how she talks.

"Um, sorry I'm Troy Bolton nice to meet you Gabriella Montez and welcome to East High. He said making her giggle a little and he smiles hearing her cute giggle but he knows he need to stop because he's dating Sharpay.

"Thanks Troy your really nice. Gabriella said blushing a little.

She waves at him after picking up her books and walks off to find her locker. Troy turns around and stares at her as she walks off.

He shakes his head trying to think about his girlfriend Sharpay.

**At Math class with Troy.**

Troy is thinking about his the girl he met before and how gorgeous she looked even if she was more of a punk rocker chick.

He isn't even looking at his paper he's too busy thinking when he feels something his his shoulder and he looks at the desk to see a note and he opens it making sure the teacher doesn't see it and reads it.

Hey Troy do you want to hang out after school? here is my cell number 585-345-0927 if you want to hang do your work before you get in trouble: Unknown. (Not a real number people so don't call it)

He looks around trying to figure who it was but all he sees is everybody is doing their work and he puts the note in this backpack and does his work.

Little did he know that somebody was smiling to themselfs as they keep doing their work.

After school Troy walks into his house and goes into his room closing the door since his parents aren't home.

He takes the note out of his bag and calls the number wondering who it is. He waits for it to start ringing.

After the second ring somebody pinks up the phone.

"Hello? The soft angelic voice answered and Troy starts thinking about that voice and remembered who it was that had that voice and his eyes widen in shock to hear the voice belonged to the one and only Gabriella Montez.

Find out what happens.

**I hoped you liked the first Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Stay Away From Me

**The Day I Fell In Love With The New Girl**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton is the most popular guy at East High, He's caption of the basketball team and girls just love him but he's also really smart with great friends and a great family but __What happen when a new girl shows up at his school and He starts having feelings for her knowing she just wants a friendship for now until he blurts out that he loves her. Will she fall for him or will their new friendship be over? Will there be romance or Hate. And Will she realized that she feels the same way he does and tell him._

_Find out what happens. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 Stay Away From Me]<strong>

**With Troy Bolton on the phone after he called the number.**

"Hello? The soft angelic voice said again and Troy snaps out his shock and finally finds his voice.

"Hey Um, it's Troy Bolton you gave me your number in Math class. He said in a unsure and scared tone voice.

"Oh hey Troy, do you know who this is? The angelica voice asked him. He nods but remembers that she can't see him.

"Yes, I do Gabriella Montez I didn't even know you were in my math class. He said in a steady voice.

She is about to say something when Troy hears her scream really loud making the phone hang up and Troy stares at the phone worried about the new girl.

He calls her back and she doesn't pick up the first time. He hangs up and sighs wondering what happened.

**With Troy around 10:30 at night in his room.**

Troy is laying down on his bed with just a t shirt on and his black boxers with his eyes closed thinking about Gabriella and wondering what happened to her. His parents went to bed already and he's really tired so he went to his room after eating and did his homework then he picked out his clothes for the next day because he hates picking them out in the morning and took a shower and changed into what he's wearing know and he's now in his bed with his light off and his eyes half open.

He hears his phone vibrate and he picks it up and sees that he has one new text and he sees Gabriella's number and smiles.

**_Hey Troy, sorry I didn't call u back my sis attacked me playfully and I lost my phone until I just found it :) G._**

He smiles knowing she's okay and he's glad that he saved her number in his phone and he texts her back.

_**Did you save my number and I'm glad ur ok I was worried :)T.**_

He waits for her to text him back and he doesn't get one back until 11:20 and he reads it.

_**Sorry, I fell asleep there for a few minutes then I woke myself, g2g talk tomorrow and did u want to hang out after school tomorrow or not? and yes I saved your number :)G.**_

Troy chuckles softly and texts her back before putting his phone down and get some sleep. Gabriella looks at the text and reads it smiling and puts her phone down and falls asleep.

_**It's fine, I was falling asleep myself, Sure we can hang out after school anything to chill with a sexy girl like ur self see u tomorrow good night beautiful (Smirks.) : )T.**_

**The next day with Troy at Free block in the gym.**

Troy has been thinking about Gabriella all day wondering why he hasn't seen her in his classes.

He shoots a basket and hears clapping and he turns his head to see the person that has been on his mind all day walking to him grinning while swaying her hips in a sexy way that Troy finds hard to breath just staring at her.

He takes in her look for the day and sees that she's wearing a jean mini skirt that shows off her long sexy tan legs with a black underwear under the skirt with her black ugg boots on her feet, She has on a red strapless bra on under her dark red lace Stomach shirt that shows alot of her stomach and she's wearing less makeup on her eyes that day and she has on light red lip gloss on and her long dark locks are down really curly that day and her bangs are to the side of her face but she still has her red highlights in her hair which Troy finds really cute.

She's carrying her school bag on her shoulder. Troy stares at her suprised to see that she has a belly button ring in her belly button.

He sees her finally stand in front of him. "Hey Troy you look great today. Gabi said smiling nicely.

"Thanks um did you have that belly button ring yesterday? He asked feeling stupid. Gabriella giggles staring into his eyes and nods.

"Yes but you didn't see it that much, Did you sleep good? She asked smiling. Troy nods grinning pulling her close to him and keeps his arms around her waist and he smells her scent and he sees her blushing staring into his eyes and he's about to kiss her when Gabriella turns her head making him kiss her cheek.

Troy frown but puts on a fake smile and pulls back seeing her smiling at him slightly.

"So, um are we still hanging out after after school or do you have basketball practice? Gabriella asked him smiling.

Troy shoots another basket telling her yes but he's going to make her shoot a basket first and she starts backing away but he walks over to Gabriella and wraps his arms around her waist from behind and puts her hands on the basketball and she tries to get out of it but Troy won't let her and she giggles and feels a little spark as Troy pulls her to the basketball hoop and helps her with her hands.

Gabriella listens to him as he talks and she feels herself let go of the ball and She sees the ball go into the net.

Gabi turns around and stares into his eyes beaming and squeals. Troy chuckles and picks her up spinning her as she screams while giggling.

Just then Troy's best friends Chad, Zeke, and Jason walk into the gym and see Troy with the new girl and they call Troy's name making Troy stop spinning Gabi and he puts her down.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? Troy asked letting go of Gabriella's waist and Gabi stares at Troy unsure what do you and he gives a her comforting smiling and she picks up her bag.

"Dude, since when do you start hanging out with girls like her? Chad asked staring at Gabriella. Gabi rolls her eyes and whispers in Troy's ear before leaving and Troy sighs.

"Chad what the hell is your problem she is my friend and you had no right to talk about her like that. Troy said giving him a look.

"Dude she's a rocker chick and she doesn't fit in with our crew were popular and she's just some new girl that doesn't belong. Chad said to Troy.

Troy shakes his head and drops the ball and grabs his bag and says that he will see them later and he walks out of the gym.

Chad stands there confused and angry that this new girl has changed his best friend and he runs out of the gym trying to find the new girl.

He sees her talking to Mrs. Darbus and he waits until there done and then goes over to her grabbing her arm. Gabriella turns her head and sees Chad staring at her and she pushes him off of her.

"Treat somebody with respect okay dude I have done nothing to you and you have no right to put your damn hands on me now what do you want? Gabriella said pissing off.

"Listen punk rocker chick you don't mess with me and my boy Troy okay your just some kinds of witch that put a spell on him.

He said pissed off aswell. Gabriella starts laughing making Chad slam her into the lockers and she stares at him in shock.

Troy sees this and pushes him off of her. "What the hell are you doing Chad have you lost your mind? He said before making sure she's alright and she grabs her bag and runs off scared of her life.

Troy glares at Chad and punches him in the face. "You stay away from her got it? He said before walking off.

The next day Troy walks into East High not even talking to Chad he's too busy wondering where Gabriella is. He walks into homeroom and finds his seat.

He finally sees her and he sees that she's wearing black sweat pants that fits her curves in all the right places with black flip flips on and she has on a light blue tank top that shows a little of her stomach with a black huddie over it and she has her long locks down straighten with now blue highlights in her hair and she has her bangs straighten also.

He sees that she has very dark makeup on that day with black lipstick on. He sighs knowing that Chad messed her up by slamming her into the lockers. Troy sees that she's talking to a girl that kind of looks like her.

Troy glares at Chad as he walks in and Chad tries talking to him but he just ignores him and waits for Gabriella to walk in and she does.

She sees Troy staring at her and she puts her head down and finds her seat. The teacher comes in a few minutes later and they all get started.

**After class with Troy and Gabriella.**

Troy sees Gabriella walk out and he runs up to her and grabs her arm. "Gabriella please talk to me? Troy said begging and she stares at him with just brown eyes and no feeling her body.

"Just leave me alone Troy, Chad's right we don't belong around each other so have fun with your cheerleader girlfriend and your basketball buddy's okay just stay away from me and move on. She said before pulling her arm out of his grip and walks off.

He stands there hating Chad for this and he starts thinking about ways to get Gabriella Montez to talk to him again.

**Find out what happens next with Troy and Gabriella.**


	3. Chapter 3 Spending The Day Together

**The Day I Fell In Love With The New Girl**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton is the most popular guy at East High, He's caption of the basketball team and girls just love him but he's also really smart with great friends and a great family but __What happen when a new girl shows up at his school and He starts having feelings for her knowing she just wants a friendship for now until he blurts out that he loves her. Will she fall for him or will their new friendship be over? Will there be romance or Hate. And Will she realized that she feels the same way he does and tell him._

_Find out what happens. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 Spending Time Together]<strong>

**A Month later with Troy.**

Troy Bolton has been thinking about ways to get Gabriella Montez to talk to him again and he's having a hard time.

It's now Free Block and he's walking down the hallway when he sees her, the girl he can't stop thinking about wearing skinny jeans with a tight black halter stomach shirt with her long dark brown hair down straigtened with red highlights in her hair and she has very dark makeup on with red lipgloss on and she has black heels on.

He sees Gabriella talking to the girl he saw a month ago with another girl she has never really talked to but he has seen her.

Troy sees her turn her head and stares into his blue eyes but then she glare making him confused but he turns around and sees why she's glaring and he hears music playing and he sees Gabriella and her girls start dancing. Gabriella smirks at Chad and grabs her best friends hands and they all smirk at Chad and Troy.

Troy stares at Gabriella wondering what's going on and Chad rolls his eyes but his eyes widen when his girlfriend joins them.

Gabriella walks closer to Chad and starts singing shocking both of them.

_**Gabi.."It takes a girl to understand **_  
><em><strong>Just how to win <strong>_  
><em><strong>She knows...She can <strong>_  
><em><strong>I think it's clear <strong>_  
><em><strong>Who wears the pants <strong>_  
><em><strong>What boy...could stand...a chance <strong>_

_**She makes it look easy **_  
><em><strong>In control completely <strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll get the best of you...every single...time <strong>_  
><em><strong>Thought by now you'd realize you should.<strong>_

_**[Chorus] **_

_**All The Girls.."Never underestimate a girl **_  
><em><strong>Gets anything she wants <strong>_  
><em><strong>She's never gonna stop <strong>_  
><em><strong>(You know it...we know it) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Never underestimate a girl <strong>_  
><em><strong>She's always got a plan <strong>_  
><em><strong>The world is in her hands.<strong>_

He sees Gabriella walk over to Chad slowly and dance around him smirking along with the others girls and Troy chuckles a little and sees Chad staring at Gabriella as she sings.

She starts singing again.

_**Gabi..."She got the lipstick **_  
><em><strong>Puts it together <strong>_  
><em><strong>Boys have it good <strong>_  
><em><strong>But girls have it better...(watch out) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Your secretary might <strong>_  
><em><strong>End up your boss <strong>_  
><em><strong>Whether you...really like it...or not <strong>_

_**She makes it look easy **_  
><em><strong>In control control completely <strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll get the best of you... every single...time <strong>_  
><em><strong>That's right...no no no you should <strong>_

_**[Chorus] **_  
><em><strong>Never underestimate a girl <strong>_  
><em><strong>Gets anything she wants <strong>_  
><em><strong>She's never gonna stop <strong>_  
><em><strong>(You know it...we know it) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Never underestimate a girl <strong>_  
><em><strong>She's always got a plan <strong>_  
><em><strong>The world is in her hands.<strong>_

Troy sees Gabriella stand right in front of Chad and put her arms around his neck making him feel a little jealous but he listens to her sing. While the other girls are dancing while grinning and Taylor shakes her head giggling with the other girls.

_**She might be the president **_  
><em><strong>Make all the rules <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't try to win the game <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're only gonna lose <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now girls you know we got it <strong>_  
><em><strong>Got it goin on <strong>_  
><em><strong>We've been tryin to tell them all along <strong>_  
><em><strong>Listen up guys <strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a little sound advice.<strong>_

She lets go and dances around him and smirks as he gets what she's saying just by the look on his face and Troy and Chad listen to her and the girls sing with her.

_**[Chorus] **_  
><em><strong>All the girls..."Never underestimate a girl <strong>_  
><em><strong>Gets anything she wants <strong>_  
><em><strong>She's never gonna stop <strong>_  
><em><strong>(You know it...we know it) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Never underestimate a girl <strong>_  
><em><strong>She's always got a plan <strong>_  
><em><strong>The world is in her hands.<strong>_

She sings it again alone this time and all the girls point at Chad doing a dance letting him know again.

_**Never underestimate a girl **_  
><em><strong>Gets anything she wants <strong>_  
><em><strong>She's never gonna stop <strong>_  
><em><strong>(You know it...we know it) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Never underestimate a girl <strong>_  
><em><strong>She's always got a plan <strong>_  
><em><strong>The world is in her hands.<strong>_

She ends the song and everybody claps for them and Gabriella grabs all of the girl's arms and links them together and they walk off smirking.

Troy stares at Chad and shakes his head chuckling and walks off to his next class. He texts Gabi asking her to go to this young and older club that night and she texts him back saying okay.

**Later that night at the club with Troy and Gabriella.**

Troy sees Gabriella walk into the club wearing a black short sexy tight dress that shows her in all the right places with her long dark locks now curly and she's wearing light makeup this time and she doesn't have her red highlights in her has on black Prada heels.

Troy has been watching Gabriella for a while as she dances with some of her friends and he sighs in jealousy as one guy wraps his arms around her hip as they grind together and he gets these feelings in his heart that he starts singing not knowing that Gabriella is watching him and she stares at him as he sings still dancing.

**With Troy Singing while watching her.**

_**Troy..."There goes my baby**_  
><em><strong>(oo girl look at you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>There goes my baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loving everything you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oo girl look at you.<strong>_

Troy feels his heart break a little wanting so badly to call Gabriella his girl and wrap his arms around her waist and just kiss her and he sees her staring at him and he sings right to her.

_**Bet you ain't know that I be checking you out**_  
><em><strong>When you be putting your heels on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear your body's so perfect baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>How you work it baby yea<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love the way that you be poking it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl give me something to feel on<strong>_  
><em><strong>So please believe we gone be twerking it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>By the end of the night baby.<strong>_

Gabriella stares into his eyes deeply as he sings and she moves away from the guy and and dances with her girls.

_**I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands**_  
><em><strong>Around your waist and kiss your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not even for a minute<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll sit here long as it takes<strong>_  
><em><strong>To get you all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>But as soon as you come walking my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gon hear me say<strong>_

_**There goes my baby**_  
><em><strong>(oo girl look at you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>There goes my baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loving everything you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oo girl look at you.<strong>_

Troy sees her walking over to him slowly while he sings and she finally stands in front of her and he pulls her closer to him while singing to her and feels her staring into his eyes deeply and she sways her hips while having his hands on her hips.

_**I get the chills whenever I see your face**_  
><em><strong>And you in the place girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feel like I'm in a movie baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm like oowee baby oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I get a taste girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>No need to keep this baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I ain't ashamed of calling your name girl<strong>_

_**I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands**_  
><em><strong>Around your waist and kiss your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not even for a minute<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll sit here long as it takes<strong>_  
><em><strong>To get you all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>But as soon as you come walking my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gon hear me say<strong>_

_**There goes my baby**_  
><em><strong>(oo girl look at you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>There goes my baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loving everything you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oo girl look at you.<strong>_

Troy turns her around so her back his facing his front and he wraps his arms around her hips and they sway together as he sings and she stares at him breathing a little hard and closes her eyes while swaying with him.

_**And girl I feel like it's our first time**_  
><em><strong>Everytime we get together<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby loving you feels better than<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything, anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Put on my heart you don't need a ring<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I promise our time away won't change my love.<strong>_

_**There goes my baby**_  
><em><strong>(oo girl look at you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>There goes my baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loving everything you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oo girl look at you<strong>_

_**There goes my baby**_  
><em><strong>(oo girl look at you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>There goes my baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loving everything you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oo girl look at you.<strong>_

Troy ends the song and another song comes on and Troy stares into her chocolate brown eyes and sees that there shining again and he grins liking that she's happy around him again.

Troy grabs her hand and they go outside and Gabriella stares at him not saying word.

"You look amazing Gabi, I'm sorry about Chad he's a jerk and I don't know why I'm friends with him sometimes. Troy said pulling her to his car and they both get in.

"Troy, thank you for bringing me here I had fun and you sing great that song was sexy and hot and I loved it but what about Sharpay? She asked staring at him.

He stares at her and plays with her hair and whispers"You are the girl that I care about and I broke up with Sharpay after I saw her kissing my friend Zeke but me and Zeke are still friends. He said.

"Do you forgive me for Chad's bullshit? He said chuckling and she nods.

"I forgive you and I care about you to but I just want to be friends right now can we just friends who can flirt with each other until I'm ready for more? She asked looking down. Troy lifts her head up and kisses her cheek making her blush and nods.

"Sure anything for you just as long as we can be close and never fight is it a deal? Troy asked.

"It's a deal Troy. She said resting her head on his shoulder but then she hears a song that she loves and they both get out of the car and Troy locks it and grabs Troy's hand.

They go back into the club and The song Carry Out comes on and Gabi has her back on his front and Troy places his hands on her hips and she sways her hips into him and they grind with each other.

**The next day since it's saturday.**

Since Gabriella lives in the house next to Troy's they are both going to go swimming in Troy's pool.

Troy is waiting outside for her wearing his dark blue swim shorts and no shirt on. He hears somebody clear their throat making him turn around and his eyes widen in shock.

Troy sees Gabriella wearing black bikini bottoms showing off her long tan legs with a black and white bikini top that shows off her huge breast and he sees a her cleavage a little. Her hair is up in a pony tail.

She puts her towel down and smiles at him. "Hey Troy are you ready to go in the water? She asked grabbing his hand and he nods.

They both jump in the water and Troy wraps his arms around her waist and she squeals wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy puts her down and goes under water. She joins him and they spent all day with each other having a great time.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Never underestimate a girl by Vanessa Hudgens and There Goes My Baby by Usher.**


	4. Chapter 4 Talking to Troy,Meeting Willow

**The Day I Fell In Love With The New Girl**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton is the most popular guy at East High, He's caption of the basketball team and girls just love him but he's also really smart with great friends and a great family but __What happen when a new girl shows up at his school and He starts having feelings for her knowing she just wants a friendship for now until he blurts out that he loves her. Will she fall for him or will their new friendship be over? Will there be romance or Hate. And Will she realized that she feels the same way he does and tell him._

_Find out what happens. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>Chapter Talking to Troy,Meeting Willow<em>]**

**With Gabriella at home on a Sunday afternoon. **

**In her POV.**

I can't believe it's been two months and I'm already friends with the most popular guy at East High. Troy has been really great to me and he knows how to make me smile, laugh, blush and just makes me a happy person. I like that he doesn't care that I dress the way I do.

I'm at my house just finishing my English Homework. I get Straight A's in all my classes and I love it. My sisters are jealous that I do better then them but do I care? Not really. I'm finished with my homework and I'm so bored.

I'm wearing jean shorts today with a dark blue tube top that shows a little of my stomach and I'm wearing dark blue flats.

My long hair is up in a pony tail and my bangs are in my face and I put blue highlights in my hair because I like it. My makeup is very dark like always and I put a blue streak in my bangs. I just go my nose pierced a few weeks ago and my parent's hate it. I really don't care what everybody thinks about me, I live my life care free and I tell everybody that.

I hear my phone buzz and I pick it up to see a new voice mail and I start listening to it.

"_**Hey, Bella it's Willow Baker, your best friend since the day we were born, I miss you girlfriend guess What? I'm coming to Albuquerque in two days and I know you know about my parents I still miss them but I'm going to be living with you guys for now on see u soon Bella and the number you see is my cell so save it, Bye Bells. **_She hangs up then I look at the number and save it.

I see my phone flashing and I see a new text and open it and smile. I read it.

"_Hey, Baby what r u doin? :)T. _I smile at how he calls me baby since were friends but we flirt alot. I don't want a boyfriend right now after my last boyfriend that broke my heart I mean we were together from 6th grade to last year which was my 10th grade year. I caught his ass cheating on me and I promised myself that I would not fall for any guy really fast but with Troy I don't know yet.

I text Troy back then I lay down and fall a sleep since it's really hot out and I'm tired.

**End of her POV.**

**With Troy at his house.**

Troy is outside shooting hoops when his phone buzzes in his pocket and he gets it out and checks it to see a new text from Gabriella.

He smiles because he really likes her alot and he knows that she's not ready for that yet. He opens the text and reads it.

"_Hey Troysie, just finished my homework and I'm in my room, what r u doin? :)Baby G._

He texts her back telling her that he's shooting some hoops and sent it to her and a few minutes later he's checking his phone and nothing.

He goes inside his house and goes to his room and does his homework since he didn't do it on Friday or Saturday and he looks at his phone and sees nothing back and he's getting worried so he calls her and she doesn't answer her phone.

He calls her about 13 times, leaves her 1 voice mails and texts her about 19 times and he sighs really worried about her and he doesn't know what he should do.

He changes his clothes for bed and lays down on his bed closing his eyes trying not to worry about his crush who is his friend.

A few hours later Gabriella wakes up and checks her time and sees that it's around 11:30 at night and she picks up her phone and gasps at how many times Troy called her, text her and left her voice mails and she checks her text messages first.

This is what the Text say.

"_I'm shooting some hoops right now I miss you:) T._

_"R u there Baby?:)T. _

_"Ella what's going on, R u there?:)T._

_"Gabriella? :)T._

_"Gabriella why r u ignoring me, did I do something wrong? :)T._

_" where r u? :)T._

_"GABRIELLA CALL ME I'M WORRIED AND I MISS YOU PLEASE :)T._

_"Gabi, I'm sorry I yelled but I miss u and I need to tell u something please text me back :)T._

_"Baby, I really need to talk to u :)T._

_"Baby? I need u right now please call or text me :)T._

_"Ella, did I hurt u or something? :)T._

_"Fine Baby, be this way just don't talk to me :)T._

_"Sorry, Ella I need you please pick up. :)T._

"_I love u Ella, yes I said it and it might freak u out but this is how I feel :)T._

"_Ella please don't hate me, just talk to me I won't say I love u anymore if that makes u talk to me :) T._

_"Baby please?:)T._

_"Fine, I will leave you alone for good bye Gabriella since you don't care to talk to me :)T._

_"I love how u just can still be on my mind even if I'm pissed off with u bc you can't pick up ur damn cell, but I love you and I can never stay mad u for too long please just think about what's going on with you and I want to help :)T._

_"R u kidnapped Ella? is that why you can't answer if u r just understand that u will always be in my heart please just be alright :)T._

She has tears in her eyes just reading these texts from Troy and she knows now in her heart that she really does have feelings for Troy but she doesn't know how to tell him.

She listens to the Voice mail. This is what the Voice mail sounds like.

"_**Hey, Baby I see that your still not answering your cell I'm really worried just give me a sign that your alright I wanted to ask you u if you wanted to go on one date with me I know you said that you wanted to be friends with but I can't help but like you no love you. I love you with all my heart as your best friend and hope to be more. Please just let me know I'm dying here just waiting for you to answer the phone or text me but anyways I will leave you alone bye Ella Love you.**_

He hangs up and she saves the message and she sighs knowing in her heart she has to tell him soon how she feels but for now she just wants to get her feeling figured out. She changes into her sleep wear and goes back to sleep.

The next day Gabriella walks into East High wearing Skinny jeans that fits her curves like glue with a light green tank top that didn't show that much of her stomach at all but it did show off her cleavage a little.

She put her hair up with her bright blue streaks still in her hair. Her makeup is very dark like always. She has her underwear under clothes like always.

She walked to her locker and puts her stuff in her locker then walked to her homeroom and sees her best friend and crush Troy Bolton talking to his friends and she goes to her seat putting her turning her ipod on and listens to it ignoring everybody.

Troy hears music playing and he turns to see his best friend and crush Gabriella Montez sitting at her seat still alive and well. He goes over to her and taps her shoulder. She looks up at Troy and smiles slightly and turns her ipod off.

"Good Morning Troy. She said with no smile this time. Troy stares at her wondering what's going on with her and why didn't text or call him back last night.

"Why didn't you call or text me last night? He asked her really worried. She sighs and gets up and hugs him and he hugs her back.

"I fell asleep after I sent you the first text and I woke up at 11:30 last night so I just figured you were sleeping and I went back to sleep. He smiles at her and nods grabbing her hand and they sit down next to each other still holding hands and they just laugh with each other having a great time talking.

**After Homeroom with Sharpay and Taylor talking.**

Sharpay stares at her ex boyfriend Troy Bolton as he flirts with new girl Gabriella Montez who has been at East High for about Two months now.

"What does that little slut have that I don't? Sharpay asked her best friend Taylor McKessie. Taylor stares at Sharpay and rolls her eyes.

"Well, maybe she's not a bitch like you are and you cheated on Troy with Zeke Baylor who is your boyfriend now remember? Taylor said making Sharpay glare at her.

"Taylor? I thought you were my best friend? Sharpay said hurt. Taylor shakes her head and sighs.

"You treat people like their smaller then you Sharpay and sometimes I wonder why were friends these days so maybe you need to get over your Diva ego and start being Sharpay Evans the girl that was my best friend when we were little. Taylor said before walking off to her next class.

Sharpay stands there really thinking about what Taylor said and sighs but stares at Troy and Gabriella as they whisper in each other ears smiling while holding on to each other's hands and she sees Gabriella nodding while giggling and she sighs in jealousy when she sees Troy kisses Gabriella's cheek wondering what's going on with them. She walks off to her next class.

**With Troy and Gabriella.**

Gabriella blushes as Troy pulls back from kissing her cheek. "Hey Briella do you want to come over my house after school? Troy asked her grinning.

Gabriella is about to nod yes but frowns remembering her best friend since she was born was coming today from New Jersey and she needed to be home when she got to her house.

She shakes her head no sadly and tells him that her best friend Willow Baker is coming to live with her family from now on and she needed to be home when she got there.

"It's okay Briella and hopefully I can meet this best friend of yours even maybe your family since you met my family already and they love you. Troy said with a grin.

The bell rings and they walk off to class together since they have alot of the same classes together. Chad stares at them wishing he could have his best friend back.

**At lunch with Troy and Gabriella.**

Gabriella is sitting alone just eating her lunch and working on her Math homework when she hears somebody screaming her name. She looks around and spots the person screaming her name and she giggles seeing Troy Bolton waving at her at his table telling her to come sit with him and she waves back giggling shaking her head and goes back to her lunch and homework.

Troy frowns as she didn't want to sit with him and he gets up from his table and walks over to her. He sits down next to her making her squeal softly and she pouts as Troy takes half of her cookie. "Troy that was mine you jerk. She frowns sadly and ignores him doing her math homework.

Troy sighs knowing she's mad at him and she won't talk to him all day since he knows she loves her cookies. Troy wraps his arm around her waist and whispers in her ear saying"Baby I will get you a new cookie please talk to me? He asked staring at her.

Gabriella stares into his blue eyes and rolls her eyes before smiling and rest her head on his shoulder.

"You better get me that cookie Bolton I love my cookies. She said pouting and she points to her lips so he can do something about it and he grins.

Troy and Gabriella have a flirtly kind of friendship so they hold hands, Gabriella sleeps over Troy's house and sleeps in the same bed with him, they kiss each other on the lips and it's just a friend thing but people at East High think it's more then that.

Troy pecks her lips and she pulls back smiling and finishes her lunch and Troy finishes her. Most of the students are staring at them in wondering what's really going on with them.

Sharpay Evans walks over to them and sits down. Gabriella and Troy stare at Troy's ex girlfriend and Zeke's new girlfriend confused.

"Can we help you Sharpay? Troy asked slightly annoyed with her. Sharpay gives Troy a flirty wink and he rolls his eyes.

"No silly I was just wondering in you two were coming to my Pool party tomorrow after school? Sharpay said in her high squealing voice.

Gabriella shakes her head no saying that her best friend is coming and she wanted to spend time with her.

"Oh, That's too bad maybe your best friend can join you if she likes. Sharpay said with a fake smile. Gabriella shakes her head no.

Sharpay nods understanding and turns to Troy wondering and he puts on a fake smile. "Sure Sharpay I will be there. He said making Gabriella stare at Troy for a second before going back to her Math homework. Troy knows he's going to be asked about it later.

Sharpay squeals ands waves at them and goes over to Zeke and eats lunch with him. Gabriella doesn't say anything to Troy.

The bell rings and everybody goes to their next class. Troy sighs seeing Gabriella walk off with her sisters Desiree and Chanel not once looking back with their arms linked together.

Troy goes to his class thinking about why he said yes to going to Sharpay's party. After school Gabriella went home and saw Willow there and they jumped up and down just squealing and really happy to see each other. Gabriella helped Willow unpack and they are talking about what's life been like.

"I knew that you would find a guy after your ex boyfriend does Troy treat you right? Willow asked in her New York accent since she was born in New York but moved to New Jersey.

"Willow were only friends that flirt with each other but I want more then that now since I told him that I wanted to be just friends. Gabriella said sighing.

Willow hugs her best friend and Gabriella's door opens and she sees Troy Bolton standing there. Gabi stares at him confused.

"Why are you here? She asked him getting up from her bed. Troy wraps his arms around her small fame and pecks her lips.

Gabriella sighs into the kiss and shocks Troy by kissing him more passionately. Willow stares at them smiling. Troy pulls back slowly starng at her.

"What was that for Briella? He asked using his new nickname for her. She whispers in his ear and his eyes widen in shock and he stares into her eyes and she nods.

Troy picks her up making her squeal and giggles. Willow smiles at them brightly. Troy puts her down and wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"Troy this is my best friend since forever Willow Baker, Willow this is my new best friend Troy Bolton and now my boyfriend. Gabriella said smiling.

Troy kisses his girlfriend's cheek and she blushes. Gabriella smiles at Willow and she squeals hugging them both.

"Nice to meet you Troy Bolton, Gabi here as told me so much about you Troy and she was right, Your really good looking. Willow said smiling.

Gabriella, Troy and Willow hang out for a little bit and Troy texts his friends that he's dating Gabriella now and they are happy for him.

Gabriella tells her sisters and tells them and they are happy for her, even her parent's are happy for their daughter.

Sharpay reads Zeke's text and gasps in shock. Gabriella fell asleep next to Willow on her bed and Willow gets up and goes into her room and goes to her room closing the door. Troy is still over and is now sleeping next to Gabriella only wearing his boxers and a t shirt.

They sleep with a smile on their faces. Gabriella gets up and changes into sleeping clothes then gets back into bed and sleeps on Troy.

Troy smiles at the feeling of Gabriella near him and kisses her cheek. He's glad that Gabi agreed to be his girlfriend and she's the best thing he has ever had. He covers both of them and wraps his arm around her waist. She snuggles into Troy and he smiles holding her and falls asleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Pool Party, Back Off

**The Day I Fell In Love With The New Girl**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton is the most popular guy at East High, He's caption of the basketball team and girls just love him but he's also really smart with great friends and a great family but __What happen when a new girl shows up at his school and He starts having feelings for her knowing she just wants a friendship for now until he blurts out that he loves her. Will she fall for him or will their new friendship be over? Will there be romance or Hate. And Will she realized that she feels the same way he does and tell him._

_Find out what happens. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>Chapter 5 The Pool Party, Back Off<em>]**

**With Troy and Gabriella the next day at school.**

Willow Baker started her first day at East High and she doesn't have the same homeroom as Gabriella but she does have a few classes with her.

Willow's new locker is next to Sharpay Evans and Gabriella told her about Sharpay and she knows to ignore her. Willow walks off leaving the new couple alone.

Gabriella is wearing a jean mini skirt that shows off her nice long tan legs with a white stomach shirt over her white lace bra and matching underwear under her skirt. She has on white flats. Her hair is down straighten with dark blue streaks in her hair still. She has on light makeup this time.

Troy is wearing jeans with a dark blue t shirt and black converses sneakers. He smiles at his best friend/new girlfriend.

"Hey baby are you okay with me going to the pool party? Troy asked Gabi' Gabriella stares at her boyfriend and sighs nodding.

"I don't care what you do Troy, If you want to go to Sharpay's party then go I'm going to be jealous of Sharpay Evans your mine not anybody elses and I trust you. She said smiling.

Troy smiles at her saying that he wants her to go but she says no and leans down pecking her lips sofly and she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately.

The pull back when the warning bell rings. Troy closes his and Gabi's locker and they walk off to homeroom holding hands. They get there and they see Sharpay handing out her pool party invites. Sharpay squeals when she sees Troy and walks over to them.

"Hey Troy and hello Gabriella I heard about your news I'm so happy for you two. She said with a real smile. They nods not believing her.

"So Troy here is your invite to my pool party and here is yours Gabriella I talked to your friend Willow and she wanted to come so I gave her one so now you can go isn't that great? She asked in her high pitched voice handing them their invites.

Gabriella glares at Sharpay and pulls Troy with her and they sit down talking. Troy knows Gabriella hates Sharpay but now he can spend time with her at the pool party that night.

Sharpay stares at them and thinks(Maybe Troy is better with Gabriella and Gabriella is really pretty even if she's a rocker chick). Sharpay sits down with her boyfriend Zeke and they wait for the teacher.

**Later at lunch with Troy, Willow, Chanel, Desiree and Gabriella. **

Troy and Gabriella are sitting next to each other really close feeding each other their lunch and Willow, Chanel and Desiree stare at them smiling brightly at how cute they.

Troy pecks Gabriella's lips then pulls back while having his arm still on her waist and she rest her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Baby aren't you happy that Willow wants to go to the party? Troy asked. Gabi stares at Willow and sees her getting along with her sisters and nods.

"Yes I'm happy I just wished Sharpay would back off of me and stop being a bitch. Gabriella said sighing and Troy puts a chip near her mouth and she takes it giggling. Troy chuckles.

"You two are really cute together and Gabs Troy is so much better for you then your ex. The Younger Montez sisters said at the same time.

Gabriella blushes and nods closing her eyes as Troy kisses her forehead softly. "I'm lucky to have her more. Troy said smiling. Gabriella and the girls smile at Troy brightly.

Just then Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie walk over to them holding hands. Troy stares at Chad wondering what he wants. Gabriella smiles at Taylor.

"Hey Tay do you want to sit with us? Gabriella asked nicely and Taylor nods sitting down next to Gabi. "Thanks Gabi and I heard about you and Troy and I'm happy for you. She said smiling. Gabi hugs her and says thanks. Gabriella stares at Chad and looks away akwardly and eats her food.

"Um, can I sit here to? Chad asked them but mostly Gabriella. Gabi stares at Chad suprised that he's asking her and nods slightly.

"You can only sit here if you say sorry to my girlfriend and me for being a asshole. Troy said glaring at him. Gabriella stares at Troy and shakes her head.

"I'm really sorry for treating you wrong Gabriella I was just jealous that I was losing my best friend to you and I should have never slammed you into the lockers it was wrong and everyday I wish I could take it back but I know I can't. He said making Gabriella smile at him slightly nodding and says that she forgives him and wonders if they could start over and he agrees.

"Troy your my brother and I'm sorry for making you chose between our friendship and your relationship with Gabriella because somehow I knew that you were going to pick Gabriella because I knew then that you loved her and she's better for you then Sharpay, I just want my brother back and I will never do that again can you please find in your heart to forgive me. Chad said sighing staring into Troy's blue eyes.

Gabriella stares at her boyfriend and gives him the puppy dog pout and he sighs knowing that she wins and Troy stares at Chad and says"Okay, Chad I forgive you because your my brother and Gabriella wants me to but don't ever do that to Gabi again or your dead to me got it? He asked.

Chad nods and sits down next Taylor and Gabi smiles at her best friend/boyfriend and kisses his lips. Troy chuckles and kissses her back.

They pull back and finish their lunch and they all talk. The bell rings and they all go to their classes finishing the day before the party starts.

**With Gabriella, Willow, Chanel and Desiree getting ready for the party.**

Desiree and Chanel are wearing matching white and pink bikini's under their jean skirts and black tank tops. They have on black flip flops. Desiree and Chanel are played by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez and their fraternal twins. They have their hair up in pony tails.

Willow has a white and blue flower bikini under her jean shorts with a pink halter top and her lond dark red hair is down. She has on pink flip flops.

Gabriella has on a light blue bikini with white and pink flowers on it under her jean shorts with no shirt on. She put some clothes in her bag that she's carrying and the other girls did the same thing. Gabi has on light blue flip flips on with her long straigten hair up in a pony tail and she has on her Chanl sunglasses.

The girls get into Gabriella's Audi car and they drive off to Sharpay's house talking and laughing having a great time driving there.

**At The Party.**

Troy is already there. He and Chad are both wearing red swim shorts with black shirts on. Troy sees people dancing having a great time.

Troy is looking for his girlfriend when Sharpay pops out of nowhere wearing a bright pink bikini with her long blond hair and he jumps sighing. "Hey Troysie I'm glad you came you look great. Sharpay said squealing. Troy nods and smiles brightly when he spots his girlfriend and her friends talking with Taylor and Troy can't help but get a little turned on by Gabriella's blue bikini. Sharpay stares at him confused and turns around seeing Gabriella and she gasps seeing Gabriella's bikini looking better then hers because of the DD breast she has.

She sighs and walks off to talk to her friends. Troy smiles when he sees Gabriella walking over to him with just her bikini on since she took off her shorts and kept her flip flops on and her shades are onto of her head.

"Hey baby you look sexy in the bikini. Troy said with a grin and Gabriella smirks and pecks his lips making him pull her closer to him.

She giggles and pulls back. "Hey babe why is your shirt on? She smirks. Troy grins and takes his shirt off and She stares at his tan 6 pack and tone abs.

Troy knows she's checking him out and he whispers in her ear"You like what you see? He said pulling back smirking. She nods smiling.

Broken Record by Jason Derulo comes and Troy turns Gabriella around and she giggles but knows he's doing and sways her hips feeling Troy's strong hands on her hips and she feels him grinding on him and she grinds with him. Some people are also dancing.

Sharpay stares at Troy and Gabriella in jealousy and knows she can't have him. Gabriella grinds her body closer to Troy's as they dance to a new song.

Troy sees Gabriella bend a little as they grind with each other and he feels really turned on. Gabriella can feel his member getting bigger and she can feel herself getting turned on. She stands up more and turns around and whispers in his ear "Do you want to go somewhere alone? She asked and feels him nod and he grabs her hand and they walk into the house and Sharpay knows that their going to do something more.

**With Troy and Gabriella in a spare room.**

Troy and Gabriella walk in and Troy locks the door and Gabriella smirks and Troy walks over to her and lifts her up making her squeal wrapping her legs around his torso and he crashes his lips on her passionately. They land on the bed together and Troy takes a condom out his pocket making Gabriella stare at him feeling akward around him and pulls back from making out with him.

She stares at him for a second making Troy stare at her confused. Troy askes her what's wrong and she sighs looking away.

"Did you think you were going to get lucky? She asked slightly pissed off unwrapping her legs around him and moves away. Troy shakes his head no and goes back to kissing her but she pushes him away.

"I'm not ready Troy can't you understand that. She said getting up from the bed. Troy sits there staring at her and tells her to sit down with him. She stares at him for a few minutes then sits with him.

"What Troy? She asked. Troy wraps his arms around her waist but she jumps and stares at him and he pecks her cheek softly making her calm down and stares at him.

"Baby I'm not going to do anything I just want to hold you can't I do that? He asked staring into her chocolate brown eyes. Gabi sighs nodding.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not ready yet I just wanted to be alone with you. Gabi said smiling slightly. Troy nods telling that he won't preasure her into anything until she's ready and puts his condom away.

They go back to the party and sees that it's dark out and everybody is having a good time. Sharpay is grinding with Zeke half drunk. Chad and Taylor are tipsy while grinding with each other while making out.

Willow is making out with some guy while dancing with him. Chanel and Desiree are dancing with flirting with some guys.

Troy grabs his girlfriends's hand and they go to the dance floor and start grinding on each other. They stop a few minutes later and go into the hot tub and Troy picks up Gabriella and she wraps her arms around his neck and they start making out while in the hot tub.

Little did they know that one of Troy's ex girlfriends Callie West was watching them planning something to break them up.

**The next day with Troy playing basketball in his backyard on a Saturday.**

Troy is doing warm ups to get in shape for the big game that's coming up after winter break. He shoots a basket and hears clapping thinking it's Gabriella and turns around to see his ex and first girlfriend Callie West wearing a short mini skirt showing off her tan legs with a red tank top that shows off her fake DD Breast and her tan stomach. Her long blond hair is down curly at the ends a little with a little too much makeup on with her dark blue eyes shining. She has on red heels on.

She smiles at him brightly and gives him a flirty look and stands write in front of him. "Hey Troysie I see your getting ready for the big game coming up how is that coming? She asked in her high pitched voice. Troy winces hearing her voice forgetting how annoying her voice is.

"It's going great thanks um Callie what are you doing here? Troy asked stepping back a little but Callie moves closer.

"I came to hang out is that a problem? She asked pouting. Troy sighs and looks away. Callie smirks knowing that she's winning.

"Troy I saw you at Sharpay's party but who was that girl you were making out with? She asked smiling slightly. Troy glares at her knowing what she's up to and he's not falling for it. "Back the fuck off Callie we broke up in 8th grade after you cheated on me with some dude and I moved on with my girlfriend that I really care about so you coming here trying to break us up is only making us stronger. Troy said glaring. Callie moves closer and wraps her arms around his neck and leans up and whispers"Troysie you know you will always love me. She said before kissing his lips.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? The voice yelled pissed off.

Callie pulls back hearing the voice and her and Troy both see Troy's angry girlfriend Gabriella Montez standing there glaring while wearing black running shorts showing off her tan legs with a black sports bra showing off her tan stomach with her hair up in a pony tail and sneakers on her feet. Callie stares at Gabriella in jealousy seeing how she looks better and gorgeous then her and smirks keeping her arms around Troy's neck and Troy pushes her away running over to her.

"Baby she kissed me I don't even know why she's here you have to believe me. Troy said with begging eyes. Gabriella tells him she saw everything and belieaves him and moves past her boyfriend and glares at Callie hard and runs up to her and slams her in the face making Callie fall to the ground.

"Back off my man Bitch you had your chance and you blew it now he's mine and if you have anymore your slut friends flirting with my man I will kick yours and your bitch crew friends now get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass now. Gabi hissed making Callie get up holding her face and grabs her purse and gets in Gabriella's face ready to slap her but gets stopped by Gabriella bending her arm glaring and she squeals trying to get free.

"I said back off Bitch now leave and this never happened got it? She said really pissed still holding her arm and Callie nods and runs off after Gabriella let go.

Troy stares at his girlfriend amazed and runs up to her and picks her up spinning her and Gabi squeals smiling and Troy runs his hands through her hair and puts her down slowly about to kiss her passionately when Gabriella pulls back making Troy frown. " Why didn't you kiss me? He asked wanting to kiss his girlfriend.

"You had that bitch's lips on your lips so go watch them and then we will talk. She said walking away smirking finishing her run.

Troy sighs and goes back to shooting baskets knowing that if he wants to kiss her girlfriend he needs to do as she says.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6  Winter Formal,Sweet night

**The Day I Fell In Love With The New Girl**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton is the most popular guy at East High, He's caption of the basketball team and girls just love him but he's also really smart with great friends and a great family but __What happen when a new girl shows up at his school and He starts having feelings for her knowing she just wants a friendship for now until he blurts out that he loves her. Will she fall for him or will their new friendship be over? Will there be romance or Hate. And Will she realized that she feels the same way he does and tell him._

_Find out what happens. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>Chapter 6 Winter Formal, Passionate Night<em>]**

Troy and Chad are becoming best friends again, Chad and Gabriella are really good friends. Troy met Gabriella's family and they love Troy and they are really happy for them. Callie left Troy and Gabriella alone and they are happy about that. Troy and Gabriella have been become so close that they aren't awkward around each other if they are getting dressed in front of each other. Troy has fallen for Gabriella really fast and he has told her that he loves her and she's said it back and everybody at East High are shocked that Troy has fallen in love with Gabriella so fast.

**With Gabriella and Chanel shopping at the mall.**

Gabriella and Chanel haven't had that much time with each other since Gabriella started going out with Troy and Desiree was always with Willlow making Chanel always alone so they played a sister day together for two weeks. Troy is hanging out with his guy friends.

Chanel is wearing skinny jeans with a green tank top and green heels on with her hair down a little curly with a little makeup on. Gabi is wearing skinny jeans with a black stomach shirt that shows off her petite frame with black heels on. Her hair is up in a pony tail with no streaks in her hair at all and her bangs in her face with dark makeup on. She and Chanel are sitting at the food court talking about the Winter Formal coming up.

"So Ella do you think Troy will ask you to Winter Formal? Chanel asked her older sister taking a sip of her drink. Gabi sighs taking a sip of her drink and struggs. "I don't know because I really want to go with my boyfriend and not some random guy I don't even know. She said sighing.

Chanel nods agreeing with her and wishes the guy she likes asks her to Winter formal because she really likes him and she tells Gabi about the guy she likes and Gabi is happy for her but she just wishes she could go with her boyfriend.

**With Troy and Chad at The Montez house.**

Troy asked Gabriella's mom if he can have the house to set up something to ask Gabriella to Winter Formal and she said it was fine. Chad put a trail of Flowers outside the house so Gabriella can follow them. Troy is in the living room with small red candels let and He is holding a Sign That says"Will You Go To Winter Formal With Me? and Chad leaves wishing him good luck and drives off since he dropped Troy off.

**With Gabriella after Dropping Chanel off at her friend Tina's house.**

Gabriella pulls up in the driveway turning her car off. She gets out of the car taking her keys out. She is about to walk when she sees Roses on the ground. She gasps confusedd. She picks up one Rose, Then walks picking up a few more and sees a sign on the front door that says Open And you Will see your suprise. She wonders what's goings on. She opens the door and picks up more roses closing the door and turns her head looking into the living room and gasps getting tears in her eyes.

Gabriella sees candles let and rose on the ground and she looks into Troy's eyes and starts giggling with tears in her eyes when she sees the sign in his hand and she nods walking up to him. He grins putting the sign on the couch and wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck still holding the flowers and kisses him passionately. Troy grins knowing she loves it.

They pull back a few minutes later and Gabriella wipes her tears giggling. "Oh my god baby you did all this for me? She asked surprised. He nods and wipes her tears away and kisses her again with alot more passion making her moan into the kiss. They pull back and hold each other.

**The Night Of Winter Formal.**

Gabriella, Willow,Chanel, Taylor, and Desiree are all getting ready in Gabriella's room. Chanel is wearing a short dark blue tubed dress with red heels and her hair is really curly with her makeup just right. Her date is Eric Sanders(Random guy she likes).

Desiree is wearing a long light pink halter dress with pink heels on and she has her hair down really curly and her makeup is just right. Her date is Matt Riley(Played by Joe Jonas). Willow is wearing a short dark blue halter dress with dark blue heels on. She has her long dark redish blond hair up to the side really curly with the right makeup on showing off her dark blue eyes. Her date is her new boyfriend Conner Rain(Played by Liam Hemsworth).

Gabriella is wearing a black strapless bra with a matching thong under her long black tubed dress with black heels on her feet. Her hair is up really curly with her bangs to the side and her makeup is just right. You know her date is her boyriend Troy.

Taylor is wearing a long light blue halter dress with light blue heels on her feet. Her hair us down really curly at the ends. Her makeup is just right. Her date is her boyfriend Chad Danforth. All the girls grab their purses and walk downstairs to see their dates looking handsome.

They all wearing black suits with ties of the girls dresses. Gabriella walks over to Troy smiling and they all take pictures together.

The limo pulls up and Gabriella grabs her overnight bag since she's staying at the hotel the Winter Formal is at with Troy who also has his bag.

They all walk out in the house and go into the limo. Troy and Gabriella are sitting next to each other with Troy's arm around her shoulder and she smiles at him. Troy's ex girlfriend Callie West is also in the limo with her date Jeff Mitchel and is sitting next to Sharpay and Zeke who are also in the limo. Sharpay and Callie became best friends.

Callie and Sharpay are talking to each other when they hear Troy's voice. "Yo, This going to be the best night ever. Troy said. They all cheer and Gabriella giggles pecking Troy's lips. Callie stares at them in jealousy.

The Limo pulls up at the hotel and they all get out and Troy and Gabi grab their bags and put them in a room where other people have their bags before going into the Formal. Troy grabs ahold of Gabriella's hand and laces their hands together. Their friends are dancing having a great time.

Sharpay and Callie are watching Troyella as they grind with each other while making out a few times. After a few hours everybody is having a great time and The Formal is almost over and Troy and Gabriella Win Formal King and Queen and they do their slow dance together and then a few people start dancing with them . Around 2:00 everybody has left and Troy and Gabi grab their bags and grab each others hand and walk to their hotel room.

**With Sharpay, Zeke, Callie, her date and a few of Troy's friends in the limo.**

Sharpay is making out with Zeke then pulls back and doesn't see Troy or Gabriella as they leave. "Where is Troy and Gabriella? She asked.

Taylor says that they got a hotel room for the night and are staying there. Chad kisses Taylor and they start making out. Sharpay and Callie stare at each other sighing that they lost Troy forever.

**With Troyella in the hotel room and Rated M moment.**

Troy and Gabi are have naked already making out on the bed. Gabriella is in her bra and thong and Troy is in his boxers. Troy kisses Gabi's neck making moan making him even more turned on and she pulls at his boxers making him stare at her grinning and he unclips her bra and takes it off letting him finally see her huge breast and she smirks saying softly"You like what you see baby? She asked and he nods sucking on them making her moan louder and she takes her thong off and wraps her legs around Troy's waist. Gabriella pulls down his boxers and he kicks them off and grabs the condom and slips it on his memeber. Gabi nods slowly and feels him enter her and she closes her eyes feeling a little pain then feels pleasure after a few mintutes.

Troy goes faster as Gabi moans his name and they share something that night that they have never felt before and they hold onto each other as they finally come together then Troy stares in her for a minutes making her make out with him for a minute then he pulls out of her.

They wrap the covers around each others bodys and smile at each other while cuddling close. "I love you Troy you were my first and I'm glad. Gabriella said smiling a little tiredly.

Troy kisses her forehead and says that he loves her more and that she was his first and he want's her to be his last. They fall asleep in each others arms.

A week later after that. Gabriella hasn't been feeling well and she went to the doctor and found out that she's two weeks pregnant.

Hey guys I'm finished with this storie but I will be doing a sequel to this storie really soon so wait for it.

**Bye and I hope you liked this part of the story.**


End file.
